A Collection Of Short One-Shots
by poopsiekitty
Summary: As the title states, this is a collection of short one-shots that don't contain enough words to be one of my independent stories
1. Memories

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia in any way this is just a fanwork for the series.**

* * *

_Sometimes looking back on things are good for you, other times they hurt. _

The memories of young America were sometimes painful for Britain to see and other times they brought joy just to look back at how different Ameria was back then, not that he didn't like the current America no matter how annoying he is, After all, they are brothers so Britain can't fully hate America.

Not even after the Revolutionary War no matter how much pain and resent it caused and even still Britain was certain that America never regretted getting his freedom, maybe not even regrtting hurting Britain. He was only ever disappointed that Britain couldn't attend his birthday parties, not that they mattered, after all, nations only die when their country's people all die, look at China for example, he's over 4000 years old but he still looks like a young woman... even though he's a man which is a bit weird but maybe it's Chinese culture for men to have long hair in a pony tail.

Britain realized he was getting off track but that was good since the memories were painful and he never wanted to remember them again. He took a last look at the old black and white pictures before walking away from them, but he was still lost in the past so he wasn't really sure were he was going until he crashed into a wall, in which he took a step back and made sure his head was out of the clouds before continuing on.


	2. A Fallen Empire

**A/N: I think we all should know that I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Holy Roman Empire knew his empire was going to collapse but he still fought, maybe it was for that girl that he loved or maybe it was just instinct, he didn't really know which it was, maybe both. Yet, when it fell he still was shocked, he had fought so hard yet he still let his country fall.

Now, all he could see was darkness and he ws unable to move, was he dead? Did his empire finally fall? But, why can't he remember anything? He didn't even really remember his name, something about being a holy empire. Maybe this is what death was like, not being able to remember anything and not being able to move.

He heard the sobbing of several voices including a feminine voice the voice sounded vaguely familiar so why couldn't he remember it? Slowly, his thoughts were becoming harder and harder to produce these thoughts and he became drowsy so he let it carry him away even though it ws his lat chance to be on earth for a long while.


	3. They Will Recognize Me

Sealand sat on the railing on the boarders of the country and looked at the dark sky, why was no one recognizing him as a country? Sure, technically he was British as Britain created the country he called home and sure, he wasn't a landmass simply a thing in water, but still, he was ann independent country, even Britain knew he was independent but the Brit refused to belive the country part since it was just silly for a building to be a country.

Sealand sighed being immortal with no one but one or two people believing you are a country would be hard. Then, he gave a small smile maybe those other countries would tell them all that he is a country not just a kid, it might be unlikely but it was not impossible so he should belive. He jumped from the rail back to the main part of his land and walked back to his place of residence a bit happier now.


	4. Lost In The Snow

A/N: Still don't own Hetalia...

* * *

Russia walked through the thick snow. He was alone and lost with no one there to guide him. He didn't even know how he got here in the first place, he had always liked the snow despite having dreams about his home country one day being filled with sunflowers, but his country was filled with snow and, being the country itself, he would like whatever it was like there.

The bad thing about here though was that he, Russia was the only living thing out here, no animals nor plants or humans to keep him company so if he got lonely he would just have to talk to the snow but he wasn't crazy, so why would he think that? The Russian man sighed, he was a bit annoyed at the fact that he lost his way with no means of getting back to where he was."All I wanted to do was go for a walk," he muttered,"And now I'm lost."


End file.
